Integrated circuit (IC) packages typically include an IC die attached to a lead frame that enables contacts on the die to be attached to exterior circuits. The die and portions of the leadframe are often encapsulated in a covering of epoxy or other material that protects the die and leadframe. As IC dies have become smaller over time the number and density of contacts on the dies have increased. As a result, signal routing within the IC packages and heat dissipation from IC packages has become challenging. One recent development is the dual leadframe IC package in which more than one leadframe is provided in a single package to increase signal routing options. However, dual leadframe packages often pose added challenges of their own, such as a tendency of the two leadframes to make undesired electrical contact with each other. Such contact may result in a short circuit and package failure.